Pistol
by Synea
Summary: Guy: Raiden, wanna find a new militant hiding in the bid shell?Raiden: Nah...Guy: ...She's a girl...?Raiden: I AM SO THERE!


**Author's Note: Yeeehaaw! Dis is SYNEA! I ain't been on here for a whiles. **

**_((I'm sorry for neglecting you!))_ But, I am back wid a new story!**

**Dis is my 1st ever MGS fan-fic, so no one take da piss! YOU HEAR ME!**

**Music Synea was listening to whilst typing: Daft Punk/ Do As Infinity**

* * *

SNAKE: "Raiden, try to find an empty location with a node. This way I can send you the plans for the BIG SHELL, hurry!"

RAIDEN: "I'm on it!"

COLONEL: "Raiden, who was that on the codec?"

RAIDEN: "Err…it was officer Pliskin, Sir."

COLONEL: "Well ignore him for now! Try to gather as much information as possible; we need to know if anyone else is in this plant. Do you hear me? Do not trust Pliskin!"

RAIDEN: "Yes Sir."

SNAKE: "Well excuse me! Whaddaya say kid? Are you in?"

RAIDEN: "… pause…I'll get to a node a.s.a.p."

SNAKE: "Alright."

**CODEC OFF**

Raiden looked around to see if any nearby militants were coming, after knocking out a few before, Raiden was now growing tired of following the Colonel's rules. And after meeting the real Snake and Otacon, he preferred to follow his own.

Although, Raiden wasn't one for independent thinking.

With his M9 close by, he snuck around the empty corridors.

"Help…Help me…Please!" A faint female voice was ear splitting across the hall; her screams were muffled with mixed sounds of banging and tapping.

Raiden approached the sounds whereabouts with caution.

_(Oh god, so they sexually abuse women here now?) _He didn't like these sounds that he was hearing.

And they were getting worse. "PLEASE! OH GAWD, LEMME GO!"

Following the distressed tone, Raiden entered an empty locker room and looked at every locker in turn. They all looked normal apart from one, which contained faint dents on its appearance, but the dents seemed to come from inside the locker?

Raiden swapped his M9 for his SOCOM and pointed it at the locker, he took cautious steps forward.

"H-Hello? …Somebuddy…C'mon, this ain't funny! I CAN'T BREATHE!" the voice within the box, had a weird accent to Raiden's thinking.

He reached for the handle and flung it open aiming his gun inside it, only to be knocked down to the ground.

He looked up to find a young girl in tight soldier gear on top of him; she looked back at his dazed face, blushed and quickly got up. "S-Sorry!" She dusted herself off.

Raiden stumbled to his feet, "Are you alright."

"A-heh…yeah? I think…" She looked at the SOCOM in his hand, "JEEZ! You're not here to kill me are you!" She held her hands up.

"Huh?" Raiden stared at his hand holding the gun, "Oh! Crud, sorry!" He placed it in it's holster. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uhh, thanks, I am. My apologies for landing on you. I've been trying to get outta that shit-bucket for hours!" She replied, kicking the locker door shut.

Raiden could tell form the dents. "What were you doing in there anyways?" He approached, checking her for any injuries.

"Get off me, will ya! …My dad's a soldier here, the man's crazy! Decided it was a good idea to bring his 'lil gal to work. Anyways, some big-shot came in and decided to make everybuddy go on patrol, an intruder or something?"

Raiden went a little off edge.

"My dad said that I would be safe in here; so the sod locked me in a locker. He's never came back…and that began to scare 'lil 'ol me."

"What father locks his kid in a storeroom?" Raiden sneered, disgusted.

"Mine…" She sighed.

"Do you have nano-communications?" He tapped his ear.

The girl grinned, "Sure thang…."

**CODEC ON**

RAIDEN: "You hear me?"

GIRL: "Loud & Clear."

RAIDEN: "So what's your name?"

GIRL: "…Wh-what's yours?"

RAIDEN: "It's Raiden."

GIRL: "Hmm…the name's Pistol."

RAIDEN: " Your dad really named you that?"

PISTOL: " Hey, if you can have a weird name, then why can't I?"

RAIDEN: "That's not what I-…well, I guess it's something to call you?"

PISTOL: "So…Raiden…Whaddaya doing here?"

RAIDEN: "Uhh…I need to find a node."

PISTOL: "There's one next door."

RAIDEN: "Will you take me to it?"

PISTOL: "Anythang for a pretty face, want me to program it too?"

RAIDEN: "J-Just showing me it will be great? Thanks? You can program it?"

PISTOL: "Well, my fathe-"

ROSE: "Jack!"

PISTOL: _"Jack?"_

RAIDEN: "Rose? What is it?"

ROSE: "Who's the girl?"

RAIDEN: "I found her locked in a storeroom. Why? Is something wrong?"

ROSE: "No, no…you're just getting acquainted; don't let me butt-in."

RAIDEN: "Rose, are you jealous?"

ROSE: "I'm just saying that maybe she was locked in there for a reason!"

PISTOL: "Hey lady! I dunno who you are! But, I ain't gonna touch your guy! I'm only 15! Man, you need some counselling…" (¬¬)

ROSE: "…"

RAIDEN: "Rose?"

ROSE: "I'm sorry…bye Jack."

PISTOL: "I knew your name wasn't Raiden! Why didn't you just tell me?"

RAIDEN: "Just call me Raiden, okay kid?"

PISTOL: "I prefer Raiden to Jack anyways. Who's the woman? Your gal?"

RAIDEN: "Yep…we're just going through a rough-patch."

PISTOL: "I understand…lets go."

**CODEC OFF**

Pistol headed for the door; suddenly the follower's hand pulled her back, "Wait. Let me check if it's clear outside."

Pistol rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand as she began to drag him out of the door. "Nobuddy's here! Like I said, there's a patrol; this strut is empty." She let go as both entered the next room.

Pistol walked over to the node in the corner and programmed it to Raiden's advantage. As she did so, Raiden walked behind her and said, "Y'know, for a visitor…you're dressed a lot like a militant?"

Pistol turned around ant stared at him bemused. He noticed that her tight top was not fastened correctly, exposing her figure to an elaborate extent.

"…And a fresh militant at that?" he finished. ) (oO)

"Yeah, well…you gotta do SOMETHING to keep the troops entertained?" She shrugged casually.

Raiden's jaw dropped as he took as step back in surprise, "Does you father know about this? How old are you again?"

She laughed, "Does he know? Hell, he's the one BUYING me the uniform, practically shoves condoms in my pockets…" She smirked a little, but soon returned to a straight face. "I am 15 years of age….16 pretty soon."

"Err…right…that's…that's unbelievable! Do you usually _'meet'_ troops?"

"I've been brought up with guys, no mother in the picture Y'see? My dad takes me everywhere…guess I help pay the bills?"

Raiden paused, he didn't know what to reply with, the girl didn't sound amused or upset…. just as if it was a daily occurrence for her.

"Your old man pimps you!"

"I guess you can call it that? It's not my chosen career path, but it's something to do I guess? Plus keeps me in shape!" She jumped, "I'm gonna become the first female militant in my father's group one day."

"Are you old enough?"

"I can start training next year."

"I guess that would mean no caboodling with the fellow troops?" Raiden folded his arms smugly.

"Well, I dunno…" She slowly approached him, Raiden backed up until he was firmly pressed against a wall. She placed her hand on his waist and whispered close in his ear, "…there are some men I can break the rules for…" a little intimidating laugh came out of her as she pleasantly walked away from a now embarrassed Raiden, "the node's ready."

He stumbled over to it, bemused as hell.

**CODEC ON**

SNAKE: "Raiden?"

RAIDEN: "I'm here."

SNAKE: "Are you at a node?"

RAIDEN: "Yes I am, is it okay to have someone with me?"

SNAKE: "Depends on the company kept?"

PISTOL: "Yo?"

SNAKE: "And you are?"

PISTOL: "The names Pistol."

SNAKE: "YOU!"

PISTOL: "SNAKE!"

RAIDEN: "Snake, you know her?

SNAKE: "Err…. no, …I thought she was someone else. I'm giving you the pans now. I want you to meet me in Strut E, the parcel room. Bring the girl with you."

RAIDEN: "I'm on it!"

PISTOL: "Uhh…Snake?"

SNAKE: "Yeah kid?"

PISTOL: "Is Otacon still around?"

SNAKE: "Yeah kid…he is."

PISTOL: "Thought so…later.

**CODEC OFF**

* * *

**No, Snake is NOT a client of hers…¬¬ **

**I must go now, as I have a friend I promised to meet and have not spoken to him in a whiles. So sayonara, SYNEA xXx**

**_Funny faces featured were:_ (¬¬) _and_ (oO)**


End file.
